It All Started In Potions
by Marshyfangirl
Summary: Draco was determined to become friends with Harry, especially after the war. So what happens if they become more than friends? *All rights reserved to J.K.Rowling* *There will be smut at some point*
1. chapter 1

"Potter." Draco said as he sat down next to Harry, they had been parried in potions and so far they both had been civil towards one another. "Draco." Harry nodded towards him as he glanced up at the board for their assignment.

"Did you just call me Draco?" Malfoy asked him. "Yes, since we both seem to have become civil towards each other I thought it would be appropriate." Said Harry looking up at Draco. His piercing emerald green eyes seeming to stare into Draco's soul, or so it felt.

They spent the rest of the class working in silence or accidently touching each other's hands as they reached for the same thing. ((So cliche)) Once they had finished their potion they were free to leave and go to the library before dinner.

"Hey Potter." Draco called to Harry as he headed towards the Gryfindor tower to grab a few books. "Really Draco you can call me Harry it's not a bloody curse word." Harry said and chuckled to himself. "I was wondering if you wanted to play around of quitich before dinner, it would only be the two of us. Uh...nevermind you probably don't want to, sorry for bothering you." Draco rambled a little and turned to head towards the Slytherin doungens.

"Hey, no come back I'd love that." Harry said giving Draco a smile that made his stomach flip. "Meet at the quitich pitch in 10 minutes?" Draco said. "I'll see you then." Harry said as he bulted towards his dorm to grab his broom.

'Why do I feel so happy he said yes?' Draco thought to himself as he summoned his broom.

~~10 minutes later~~

"Finally you get here Po-Harry." Draco stutterd as he tried using Harry's actual name. "Sorry Hermione was trying to get me to go study with her." Harry said mounting his broom and flying a lap around.

After a while they got tired and went to sit in the stands. "Draco can I ask you a question?" Harry said looking at him. "Well you just asked me one so do you have another?" Draco said giving him a genuine smile that made a pink tint apear against Harry's cheeks.

"Why did you invite me out here?" Harry said looking deep into Draco's eyes. "Harry after the war, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be accepted by society again. I figured I was always going to be labeled as a traitor and a death eater, you where the only person who stood up for my family and I. Because of that I am forever grateful for you. When I asked you out here I was hopping that a friendship could be started." Draco said look towards the forbidden forest trying not to meet Harry's intense gaze. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was suddenly pulled into a warm hug.

"Draco I'm so sorry for everything you went through during the war, the entire thing was horrible but I'm glad your still okay. Would you like to be friends?" Harry said as they continued to hug. "Yes, I would love that." Draco said as a sigh of relief escaped his lips. From there on out Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were friends if not more.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall together talking very casually, but the Hall fell silent at the new sitting of their friendship.

"Why is it so quiet?" Draco whispered to Harry as they glanced around at everyone's faces. "I have no bloody idea." Harry whispered back. "WhAt are all of you staring at? There's nothing to see here." Harry practicly shouted at the room. They soon erupted into conversations and continued eatting their food.

"HARRY! Since when are you friends with a Death Eatter?" Ron shouted at Harry while pointing threatingly at Draco. "He's not a Death Eatter Ron, and if you remember correctly he saved all of our lives durning the war so I suggest that you take back what you have previously said." Harry said without missing a beat. The great hall had fallen quiet again do to the outburst. "Mr.Wessley I would like to see you in my office. War hero or not you have no right to treat Mr.Malfoy that way." Headmistress McGonagall said, as she rose from her seat at the professors table.

They both left the Great Hall and everyone seemed more than stunned. "I think I'm going to go to the library and study." Draco said to Harry as he begun walking out of the Great Hall. "I'll come with you I'm not that hungry anyways." Said Harry as all of the Great Hall watched them.

~~Time skip to the Libary~~

"Hey Draco I'm really sorry about how Ron acted back there he really had no right." Harry apologized to Draco as they sat down to start working a potions essay. "It's alright Harry I never expected him to see me differently after the war, most people don't anyways so it doesn't bother me much." Draco replied as he started to write the essay.

Not much was said afterwards but both were realizing that there was much more than a strong friendship between the two.


End file.
